Noticed
by KatelenaThorn
Summary: Scorpius has never been ignored. Lily feels as if she's never been seen. A story sort of inspired by my one shot, "Invisible" It's quit different really, but here you go. Scorpius M.\Lily Luna P. hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1: Scorpius

_ SCORPIUS_

** CHAPTER 1 **

The inside of my cheek is bleeding from me chewing on the tender flesh. I hate being ignored. I know she sees me. I know she can hear me. Why does she act like I'm not here? I refuse to believe she doesn't want a friend.

She spends all her time alone, no sane person wants that. I feel bad for watching her so closely, but I can't help it. She knows I watch her, I try to talk to her and she walks past me. I know I should forget about trying to get her attention, I know that any normal person would have given up by now, after five moths of trying. But I guess I've never been quit normal.

I don't know what draws me to her, I don't really know much about her. I don't think anyone really knows much about her. Maybe that's what makes me fallow her, never give up on her. She is a mystery that I want to solve, and that is what disturbs me. Am I crazy? Am I a complete sociopath for thinking that way?

Maybe I should just stay away. Maybe I am a insane for feeling the way I do, It scares me a little, this feeling. Maybe I'm a hopeless stalker. I am a stalker.

I should stop. She doesn't want me, so why try? But I can't give up on her. I can't stop trying. I hate that what I do isn't really for her, it's for me. I am selfish.

No wonder she doesn't pay me any attention, I am a selfish, stalking, lunatic. I guess my real problem is that I've never been turned down before. Every girl I've ever had any interest in has been more than happy to oblige. I guess I think to highly of myself.

When I first came to her with how I felt, like an idiot I had expected her to blush and take my offer shyly. I could not have been more wrong. She treated me like I was a piece of trash stuck to her shoe. That shocked me, and made me like her even more. She's different.

So I won't give up. Not that easily. I am selfish, I can't let her go, and I know that some day she'll see how much I'm willing to do for her, how much I want to get to know her, and that's when Lily Luna Potter will see me, really see me.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily

_LILY_

**CHAPTER: 2**

He doesn't understand. I can't let anyone in. I have to stay in my little shell, because that's were it's safe. I have to stay curled up and hard because if I don't I'll get hurt. It's happened to many times, to much rejection.

He doesn't understand that if I accept him, not only will everyone ignore me, they'll hate me. Everyone knows who he is, everyone loves him, dating that guy or even being friends with him is dangerous for some one like me; a nobody.

Everyone knows me as, "Harry Potter's weird kid" nobody understands how he could even be interested in the first place, not even I know. so every day he watches me, making me uncomfortable on many levels, and I go days being silent. Talking to no one. Saying nothing. Trying to blend in to the walls so he stops trying.

Sometimes he talks to me, and I ignore him. He is the only person who ever talks to me and I shun him. What's wrong with me? I start the bad habit of chewing my nails when he gets to close. I'm like a hermit crab.

As much as I try to ignore him, I fear the day when he gives up on me. I don't want him to stop trying to get me to talk to him. Then I realize something. Something I was to self absorbed to think about until now. How he feels about me ignoring him. All I've been thinking about is how all of it affected me. What a horrible person I am.

All this time I have been afraid of rejection when he found out who I really am, that I'm not like the other girls he's known, but i never thought of the fact that I've rejected him over and over again and he got up every day, and tried again.

I am disgusted with myself when another thought crosses my mind. What if all this is just a game to him? What if all this is him trying to win me over? Him trying to prove that no girl can resist can him? Then I'm angry.

My insides boil and I'm suddenly hating this boy. Hating him for something that might not even be true. all these thoughts rush into my mind about why he could ever want me, and I realize that I'm searching for a logical answer that might not exist.

He could like me. He could think I'm pretty. He might just want to get to know me. How could that be? I'm making a huge mess of things in my head. I feel completely muddled. I've tried so hard not to think about it all for so long. Now that I'm thinking about it, my thoughts are tripping over each other, so many possibilities that I feel dizzy.

It hits me that there is only one way I can know for sure what he is thinking. I have to ask him. I have only talked to him a few times to tell him to leave me alone. How do I ask him? _Just be brave. Walk right up to him and ask him what he wants with you._ Easier said then done.


	3. Chapter 3: Library

_LILY_

**CHAPTER 3**

I spent all of yesterday building myself up to talk to him about his weird obsession with me. This morning at breakfast I entered the great hall with my chest flooded with courage. When I saw him eating waffles swarmed by a large group of loud, giggling friends, my bravery suddenly dropped to the bottom of my stomach like a stone.

I sat alone, eating my eggs and told myself I would talk to him in the only place he seamed to ever be alone. The library. He did his homework there nearly every day, as far as I could tell.

So, after a long day of double charms, and extra transfiguration homework, I came to the library after having a small dinner. Nervousness seemed to have made me forget that I was ever hungry. As I walked down the long corridors leading to the library, my insides turned and writhed until I felt like I was going to throw up.

I past through the arched entrance to the library, a small part of me hoping he won't be here. I silently walk down toward the study tables, a waft of old books; dusty pages and worn leather flood my nose, a smell that makes me feel at home. My nervousness over comes me again and I clutch the shoulder handle of my book bag as if it's a life line.

I pass many wooden, rectangular tables, the soft murmurs of conversations of other students filling my ears. I search for him in the sea of concentrating faces. The grip on my book bag titans as I see him at a less desirable, half empty table farthest away from the gigantic windows that fill the rest of the room with light. He sits crouched over his homework, his eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

I walk slowly and silently closer to him, as if he might leap from his seat and hurry away at any second. He continues to scribble down answers in messy hand writing, for once completely oblivious that I'm there.

I ease into the chair across from him and he flicks his head up in mild curiosity. His blue-grey eyes are piercing. They brighten at the sight of me. A wide smile creeps onto his face. We sit there for a while, me staring in awe at his almost clear bluish eyes, seaming to fill me like water, not returning his smile. He doesn't say a word.

I'm glad for his silence. He searches my eyes, and I feel like he can see strait through me with how sharp they are, and looks back at his work. An obviously pleased look printed on his face. I wonder if he knows already that one of the main reasons I ignore him is that I am so painfully shy.

I can't imagine whispering what I want so badly to ask him, so instead I decide to write it. I pull a scrap piece of parchment out of my bag and a self-inking quill. I look up at him, he looks at me expectantly. I cup my hand around the quill so he doesn't know what I'm writing.

_Why do you pay so much attention to me?_ I write in loopy hand writing. I slide the paper to him. He cups his hand around the quill like I did, wanting to play the game I guess.

_Why not? _He slides the paper back to me. _That's not an answer. _I'm already getting flustered._ I would like to get to know you. _He smiles at me as I read it. It just makes me angry.

_All this time you have been trying to get me to talk to you and that's all you have to say? _I shove the paper back to him. His smile fades, but he hasn't given up._ I'm tiered of girls who only like me because I'm Slytherin team captain, or because I have a, "beautiful smile" I don't want to be some one's crush. I want some one to know me. And like me because of me. _I don't know how to respond to this. I read the note three times before I get what he is saying.

He knows that I'm different. He wants someone different. I want to close my eyes and hug the note to my chest. Instead, I look up at him. He is not smiling. He is waiting. Waiting for me to react.

I can see it in his unwavering eyes that he's being honest. I feel worm inside, like someone has filled me with tea, and I feel myself relaxing, and feeling like I have a friend. I stare at him and smile. Really smile. Relief washes his face, and he smiles to.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

_SCORPIUS_

**CHAPTER**

I feel like I could do anything. I _can _do anything. I can't stop myself from feeling like I am a balloon filled with helium, floating without thinking, only feeling. The laws of gravity don't apply to me.

I lay on my bed in the cool of the Slytherin boy's dorm, the dark emerald curtains drawn around me. I'm wrapped in a cool forest of green cloth; a hiding place were I allow my thoughts to wonder.

I'm sure it's past midnight, but I'm wide awake. I can't stop thinking of her. It's not the first night Lily has kept me awake without her knowing it, and I'm sure it wont be the last. Thoughts of her rush to my mind as soon as I hit my pillow almost every night. Until today I've tried not to think of her, but her face was always clawing at the back of my mind.

Tonight, I allow myself to think about her. When I start, I realize that behind the scratching in the back of my mind, hides an ocean of thoughts that I had previously not aloud my self the luxury of dwelling on.

I spend a long time floating in my ocean of thoughts. I fall asleep with Lily on my mind. Again.

But it's okay, because now those thoughts have a chance. A chance at becoming dreams, and dreams have a chance at becoming reality. So I slip into sleep knowing that Lily is my friend, and that friendship is a wonderful thing, and that friendship is often a new beginning, and that knew beginnings are the greatest things in the world.


	5. Chapter 5: Argument

_LILY_

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been two months since I came to scorpius in the library. Most of the time I give him space, allow him to eat with his other friends, because I know they don't really like me very much. In fact, if Scorpius didn't hang out with me, I'm sure they would hardly realize I existed. Most classes I take are with Slytherin, but he's two years ahead of me, so we study together, and take walks together.

It's a simple, easy friendship. We hardly disagree, and most of what we talk about isn't very deep. He asks me about herbology because he can't seem to get the hang of that subject, and I ask him to help me with transfiguration. He's very smart, and confident, and I envy him for it. But he is also impatient, and has a very short attention span.

I sit in charms class watching the clock, skimming through all these thoughts in a matter of seconds, picking at my nails impatiently, watching the giant grandfather clock in the corner tick. I can't wait for this stupid class to end.

Class is over for the day after charms. I am free. I don't have much homework, Scorpius and I finished most of it for the week last night. I can hardly wait to see him. I run down the hall, turning a corner to our usual meeting place when I have charms and he has transfiguration. He smiles as my figure goes bobbing up and down in his direction.

I reach him and he hugs me from the side. A swooping sensation rushes into my stomach, fallowed by hot goose bumps that creep up my neck. That's never happened to me before. The feeling catches me off guard. I panic for a few seconds as we walk down a flight of stairs to the Great Hall.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking at me as if I'm one of the strangest things he has ever seen. His eyes sharp and alert, all the time, as if they're made of frost, sometimes it unnerves me, but most of the time I think they're beautiful. "I'm fine."

He doesn't seem convinced. "Cramps." I blurt out randomly. _Why? _I ask myself. _Why couldn't I have thought of some other excuse? _"Oh." He says. I've never seen him look so uncomfortable. I pretend to look for something in my bag, so he can't see my face turn red.

We reach the bottom of the stairs, all I can think about is the feeling I got when he hugged me, and how an awkward silence between us is growing bigger by the second. "You should sit at the Slytherin table for once." He says. I'm grateful he has broken the silence, but his question catches me off guard.

"I don't know. I don't think your friends really like me." I say. He stares at me for a while. Piercing me with those damned icy eyes of his. "I don't get you sometimes. Why do you think people don't like you? I've never once heard anyone say that. Ever."

I honestly can't answer that question. "It's just always been hard for me to make friends, and get people to like me." He stares at me again. As if unable to comprehend what I'm saying. "You have a hard time making friends because you don't bloody talk to anyone. All you want to do is sit by yourself, wallowing in your own loneliness. '_Nobody likes me, no one ever talks to me!' " _He finishes in a high pitched mock girl voice.

I place my hand on my hips, I can feel my face turn hot, and I know it must be bright red. I open my mouth to retaliate, but no words come._ Maybe he's right. _A small voice in my head whispers. I realize I'm only angry because it's true. And He knows it.

"You're only mad because I'm right." "I didn't say anything!" I shout. I can tell he is getting angry as well. "Well, when you've gotten over your little 'sorry me' act your welcome to sit with me." He swiftly walks away, and I'm left alone, feeling empty.


	6. Chapter 6: Temper

_LILY_

**CHAPTER 6**

I storm away from him, I stomp up the stairs, I through myself on my bed and close the drapes hanging around me, I flop myself down on the mattress. I realize that Scorpius is right.

I realize that I'm acting ridiculous, and that I'm throwing a temper-tantrum, and that I'm the most pathetic human on the planet. That just makes me angrier. You do _not _want to be on Lily Potter's bad side. I suddenly hate him.

I hate him for being right, I hate him for revealing what a pathetic excuse for a human being. And here I go again. Being a drama queen, taking it to far, getting upset over someone else being right.

My whole body rolls and boils with rage. I don't even know why anymore. I hate this, I hate everything. I'm hopeless, I'm being a complete idiot.

But I can't seem to stop being angry at him! I scream into my pillow like a small child angry at her mother for taking her toy. I am amazingly immature, I am nothing but a child.

Suddenly my anger evaporates as I realize that I might not be mature enough to be friends Scorpius. He is 17 years old. I'm almost 16, but just look at the way I'm acting! I'm a child! I'm a baby!

I hate myself. I hate him for revealing my attitude to myself. I decide to ignore him But first, I'll yell at him. Because, I want him to see the worst of me, test him. Because I'm selfish.


	7. Chapter 7: Green Apple

_SCORPIUS_

**CHAPTER 7**

I'm not as angry as I could be. I can have an amazingly high temper. Not an exploding sort of temper were you scream, and holler, and throw things. I am a cool sort of temper. One that you don't always see coming.

I keep it all inside, letting it fester, so I can plot something nasty. It's not healthy, I know. Lily, however, is not that sort of anger that builds up until it spills out when you least expect it. No, she has a flaming sort of temper, one that vomits all its emotions on the floor like a small child.

If I am hot coals, get hotter and hotter over time, Lily is a solar flare. Two equally horrid tempers. She yelled at me yesterday for no apparent reason, other than no, she did not want any green apple flavored Sugar Quills, and didn't I know she doesn't like green apple? Then she proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the day.

_'You're just trying to get under my skin, I know it!' _What a lunatic. Yes, a solar flare, that's what her anger is. First you have the explosion, the eruption that makes you fear for dear life. Then there's the after math. The inferno at every corner, everything scorched, wreckage.

But like a solar flare, her anger wont last forever, and the wreckage wont either. Not if someone is willing to rebuild. I will not be controlled by Lily. Not by her little temper tantrum.

I am not a patient person. Unless, of coarse, I'm angry at you. If I'm angry, I'll wait. Wait until the perfect moment to explode, or silently get back at you without any proof that it was me who didi it.

I might guilt her a little, I know how to manipulate people. I usually don't use my powers of cleverness against the people I care about, but if this carries on, I just might.

I stand in the Owlrey, sending an envelope full of green apple flavored Sugar Quills addressed to a Miss Lily Potter. I know that this not a wise move, that it could send my normally carefully thought out plans out of orbit, but in this moment I don't care. In this moment a smirk spreads across my face.

I relish the feeling of a small victory, of a tiny revenge. I've made her right. I am now trying to get under her skin. I can see her now, opening my little package, her face flushing with anger and annoyance.

I breath in the cold November air, watching my breath swirl into small clouds of fog as I exhale, feeling pleased with myself.


	8. Chapter 8: Shia

_LILY_

**CHAPTER 8**

I haven't talked to Scorpius since he sent me that despicable package. I realize that since the revelation that I am the most pathetic human in the universe, and that all my depression, and sorrow was of my own doing, I begin to talk.

Before Scorpius, I would go days without using my voice. I think that I secretly enjoyed the self pity, that I wanted to have something to be sad about. I think I must have some kind of personality disorder or something like that.

I sit in the Library doing my homework with Rose and her friends. I have never really gotten along with Rose. She's smarter, kinder, older, and all around better than I am. I like some of her friends though. She hangs out with this kid Shia, and I'm beginning to like him a lot. He keeps flirting with me in small suddle ways that make him extremely likable.

Not to mention he's handsome. He has dark brown curls with tan skin and almost black eyes. We laugh and talk and flirt. Sometimes I get sad talking to him, because I feel like I'm somehow betraying Scorpius, but then I think it's okay, because Scorpius only wanted to be friends right? He didn't care for me that much.

I don't think it's healthy for me to keep thinking about Scorpius, but never talking to him. He has come to me many times trying to talk to me, but like before I have been pushing him away. But this time it's for a very different reason. He thinks I don't know how manipulative he can be, he doesn't know that I can see right through him.

It hurts me to know that he thinks I'm easily manipulated. He tries to break me with guilt, things that he says sadly after all the small conversations we share. It makes me feel like crying, not from guilt but from disappointment. I thought he cared about me more than that. Sometimes I hate him.

So I think about this, and then I feel a swell of satisfaction at flirting with Shia. I stare at my essay, and then snap back to reality when I feel a gentle hand place itself on me wrist. It's Shia. He looks into my eyes intensely as if trying to say some thing to me through them. Never braking eye contact, he slip a small folded piece of scrap parchment into me hand.

He smiles and goes back to his work. It feels as if my heart has suddenly gone hallow and has been filled with a worm tingling feeling. I can still feel the warmth of his hand on my wrist. I take a deep breath and carefully unfold the note.

_'I'll be in an empty class room three doors left of the entrance to Ravenclaw tower after dinner. Be there.' _The note reads. I'm not sure what to feel. Exited maybe. I'm mostly surprised. Will I go? Of coarse I will.

I take the parchment and write on the other side._ I will _I write. I slowly slide the note onto his leg from under the table. He looks at me with his dark eyes, and takes the note with a smile._  
_

I walk to the empty class room nervously pulling my shirt down, and taking deep breaths. I reach the class room and carefully open the door. I step inside, half hoping he wont be there. He is. I smile and close the door. I'm panicking on the inside, because I have no idea what he is expecting, and I've never kissed a boy.

I soon realize I had good reason to panic. He swoops upon me like a hawk, putting one hand on my hip and the other performs a locking charm on the door. My panic rises. He leans into me and breaths on my neck, he begins to rub his hands up my back under my shirt. his Ravenclaw tie presses on my cheek. _No, no, no, no. _I push him away and try to smile. "I don't want to do anything like that yet." I say.

"It's okay." He says, and tries to kiss me. I shoot my hand up, and one of my fingers jab Shia up the nostril. "Ow!" He shouts, backing away from me, and holding his nose. "You bitch!" He hollers.

I didn't mean to put my finger up his nose, but take this opportunity to unlock the door with my wand and dash away with my heart beating wildly in my chest. I was stupid to trust him. I'm angry at myself for not trusting my instincts.

I feel violated. Adrenaline pumps through me, I don't know were to go, or who to talk to. Rose maybe, but no, she'll be in in the Ravenclaw tower snug in her bed, comfortably unaware of my currant predicament.

Maybe I should just go to bed, sleep it off and deal with what ever happens next as it's happening. That's what I'll do. I walk quickly to the portrait hole as if Shia might be right behind me at any time, but I know he wont be.

Sleep doesn't come easily, but when it does, I dream that I'm back in that empty class room with Shia, but this time he has beetle like eyes and smiles at me with needle sharp teeth that seem too long to fit in his mouth. I am horrified. Then I see sharp, frosty eyes staring at me from the corner of the room.

Scorpius runs to Shia and rips his head off, and millions of tinny beetles spill everywhere instead of blood. I wake up feeling itchy from the beetles, and disturbed from the strange dream.


	9. Chapter 9: Apology

_SCORPIUS_

**CHAPTER 9**

I'm not clever. I'm not cool. I'm not a good person.

I smile, I laugh, I talk and joke with my 'friend' but I know they're not real friends, and I know they only hang out with me because I'm 'cool' but inside, I'm not that person anymore. It sounds incredibly conceded, but I don't want to be popular any more. I don't want my gaggle of fallowers, I don't want to be alfa of their little pack.

These aren't my friends, they're my pets who need a master. They're drones, who need some one to copy so they don't have to use their tiny brains to create an individual. Sometimes I wonder how they live without an original thought in their minds, how they manage to stay alive for this long without any imagination.

Sometimes I hate them, hate them for not being themselves, if they even have the ability to do that. If they even have a self, or if they are like clay, without an artist to scolpt them they would be shapeless, have no depth. Just lumps of useless, brainless minerals.

I wish Lily would talk to me. I've given up on trying to win her over. I decide that if she still wants to be my friend she'll come to me. What worries me is that she's come to the same conclusion. I don't like school much anymore. I find myself counting the days until my graduation. 5 months. I'll have to wait 5 months to get out of here.

Besides the sudden despair I feel about my social life, I have also been stressing about my education, about grades and tests, and homework. I get about 4 hours of sleep most nights, not nearly enough sleep to keep me from being the most easily annoyed person to ever walk the earth.

So I brew in my annoyance at my little pets, and at myself, and at school, and at Lily, and at the world. Today has been an extra irksome day, and I am in no good mood. If one more person wastes my time today, so help me, I am going to kill something. Or some one, what ever is closest.

I'm walking to potions, and hoping that I've done well on my essay, because it's 1\3 of my potions grade this quarter, when an extremely intriguing distraction presents its self in the form of a pretty redhead with something on her mind. Her face id serious, and the way she holds herself indicates that she means business.

But I can't seem to take her seriously at the moment, because I'm so happy she's gone out of her way to see me. She doesn't have any classes in the south wing on tuesdays. She's looking intensely, never braking eye contact as I stroll over to her. I can't seem to control my ever growing grin, and decide that I should give up on trying. "Hi" I say, despite the clear fact she's not here for small talk.

"I need to talk to you." She says sternly. My annoyance is almost nonexistent at this point. "Okay." I say happily. "About?" I ask. "About us. Stop smiling like that, it's making me uncomfortable." She says.

"Okay." I say, trying to control my uncontrollable, apparently unnerving smiling. "I just want to say, I don't like the way that you have been treating me, with the guilt tripping and everything." She is ever serious as she says it. "Oh." I say, my giant grin falling, as shame washes over me. "I'm sorry about that." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah." she says, "You better be. And I guess I'm sorry to. I sort of have a bad temper, but now I know I'm not the only one who's easily angry." She smirks. "That was a lame apology." I say, returning her smirk.

"I'm sorry I'm so dramatic." She says, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. You better be." I say, mocking her response to my apology. We say good bey, and she decides to sit with me at lunch today. I'm suddenly confident that I'll get an E on that potions test.


	10. Chapter 10: 14 Girls

_LILY_

**CHAPTER 10**

I was sitting in the library in silence, like most days after dinner, watching Scorpius do his homework after I had gotten done with mine. I watched as his is eyes became, if possible, even sharper, his eyebrows crinkled in an intense way that doesn't pass his face often. His eyebrows are darker than the rest of his hair, a blonde so light, it could almost pass as white.

His eye lashes were a mixture of the hues of his hair and his eyebrows, a light brown. They weren't very long, but they sort of stood out against his hair and brows.

After theroly looking over his face I movie on to his hands, scribbling on about some defencive charms or something. His knuckles are a bit nobby for his slender fingers, and his finger nails are a little chewed.

Then I see him scribble his name on the top of the paper when he's done with his paper. _Scorpius Malfow._ Malfoy? Hadn't I heard that name?

Yes, I had indeed. My father's school rival, Draco Malfoy, whom Ron finds despicable, and cowardly. If any of that stuff about Draco being a complete prick are true, Scorpius doesn't seem to fallow the rules, 'like father, like son'.

"Malfoy?" I ask, not able to control myself. "As in Draco Malfoy?" I ask again. "Yeah," Scorpius says without looking away from his shrinking pile of homework. "he's my dad, yeah." I ponder this for a moment, then decide that it might not be wise to pry at the subject. But I'm not very wise.

"Our dads were like, school rivals, did you know that?" He looks as if this is the dullest conversation he's had in weeks. "Yeah, thanks for the news flash." I can't help being a little astonished at the way he doesn't seem to care about much about anything. "Do you think they'll be mad at us being friends?" I ask.

"I don't know... But even if they did, who cares? It's not there life, they can't hold their childhood grudges against their children. That would be stupid." He goes back to his work. I guess he's right.

"Why haven't you been hanging out with your other friends? I've noticed you haven't been talking to them." I have been noticing in the past week or so, that Scorpius hasn't been paying attention to anyone but me. In some ways it makes me happy (which I think is completely selfish) But in other ways it makes me sort of concerned. I don't think Scorpius gets any sleep either, he always has dark circles under his eyes.

"Because there boring, that's why." He says matter-of-factly. "Oh." I say. I can't argue that they were sort of boring. There was this one girl, Sarah Conners, who I only remember because I remember thinking that she must have been the most normal, disgustingly perfect girl I have ever met.

She was blonde, skinny, long legged, blue eyed, dumb, and Gryffindor. I hated her before I met Scorpius, and after I met him I loathed her. They used to date, Sarah and Scorpius. I have only dated two people in my life time, this kid Matthew, when I was 10 (no kissing involved) we lasted 3 weeks before 'braking up'. Then there was Blake, (again, no kissing) I was 13, and that lasted for 2 moths.

I wonder how many people Scorpius has dated. "Scorp, how many girls have you dated?" I ask. He looks up from his homework, but he doesn't look at me, he stares off in to space, as if thinking. I hope I haven't upset him. Suddenly he looks at me. "14, why?" He asks. I realize he was counting when he was looking off in the distance. I am amazed at the number, but I guess I shouldn't be.

'_14? you dated 14 _girls? That is a lot of girls!" I say. "Yeah, 14 girls and this guy Luke when I was 15. It was a faze, we only dated for 2 weeks, and kissed once." I can't even muster up anything to say. "Does that surprise you?" He asks. "Yeah, a little bit!" I say in a loud whisper, to loud for the library.

"Sshh" He says. "Keep it down." "Sorry, sorry." I apologize. I stare at the wooden table, we're the only ones at the table today. 14 girls and a guy called Luke. I had dated only 2 boys, and not kissed any of them. I felt young.

"What about you? How many people have you dated?" He asks. "I've only ever dated 2 boys, and that was when I was 10, and then a again when I was 13." He thinks about this. "Hhmm. Yeah, well you started younger than I did. I didn't start dating until I was 15."

He was 15. That means that in the last 3 years he has dated _15 _people. In only 3 years. He gets around. "What about your first kiss?" I ask. "What about it?" He asks, smiling his for-real smile, the one where you can see all his teeth, and he looks younger than he is._  
_

"Who was it with, and what was it like?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "It was with my first ever girl friend, Kamy Vig. It was awkward. We didn't really snog or anything, it was just a mostly closed mouth kind of kiss." I try to imagine it, Scorpius awkwardly leaning in for a 'mostly closed mouth' kiss to a pretty, blonde Kamy Vig.

"What did she look like, Kamy Vig?" I ask, trying to get my image of her in my mind right. "You, Lily Luna, are suddenly very interested in my love life." He says, smiling his I'm-being-sexy smirk. He wiggles his eyebrows at me, leaning into my shoulder. I blush and punch him in the arm.

"It's okay, I like you being interested in my love life." His smile suddenly fades. "In fact, I _want_ you to be interested in it." He's being serious, I can tell, and he is really close to my face and I know that he's thinking about kissing me, but my first kiss will not be a library, witnessed by a bunch of other kids.

I panic a little, and I'm reminded of Shia, and His frosty eyes are piercing me again, and his hand is on my face, and I don't remember how it got there. "No." I whisper. His hand falls from my face, and onto my shoulder. "Alright. It's alright." He says, so quiet, I almost don't hear him.

I want to kiss him, I do, just not here. He is still looking at me, and I can't seem to tare my eyes from his. I want him to know that I want to kiss him. "Not here. I want to, but not here."

He smiles a small smile that I've never seen before. "Alright." He says again. He goes back to his homework. I Go back to watching him write, and lean into his shoulder, and slip my arms into the loop that his left arm makes when his elbow is leaning on the table.


End file.
